


A Battle of Wills

by mercscilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CS Bingo, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, OUaT in Neverland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercscilla/pseuds/mercscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma won't give him what he desires, not without a fight, but then again, Killian is a pirate after all. (CS bingo prompt 'blindfolds')</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Battle of Wills

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna call this a Smut Sunday fic because it's nothing but that. xD Set in Neverland, though no specific date is mentioned. They are, however, in a relationship at this point.

The cold metal of his hook graces her collarbone, the point slightly pressing down, and she arches her back, biting her lip to hide a whimper as goosebumps break out across her body. The sensation is too much, driving her mad with need, but she won't give him what he wants, not without a fight, and he knows it.

Emma hears him chuckle, a low throaty sound that causes her to jerk again and press herself against him. As if to test her resolve, he runs his fingers softly over the flesh of her thigh, and her fingers twist into the sheets beneath her to stop herself from reaching for him.

“Just say it, love.” His voice is husky and dark, sending another shiver of need through her body, and her eyes flutter under the black scarf tied around her head.

She's drowning in him, in his scent, can taste it on the tip of her tongue as she licks her dry lips. Somewhere above her, he groans, his hand pressing harder into her waist.

Then his hand slides higher, calloused fingertips grazing the underside of her breast, his palm warm and heavy on her skin, and she twitches from the sudden burst of heat.

“Say it,” he all but growls, and she shakes her head, a silent 'no'. Emma may not be able to see him but she can imagine the look of frustration on his face, the scowl and blazing eyes, and a small smirk flits across her lips.

Killian shifts suddenly, his body covering hers as his hand trails up to her shoulder and tangles itself in her hair. Guiding her head back, he lowers his own, feathers his lips along her cheek before dragging them down the arch of her throat, nipping at her skin as he reaches her shoulder. A strangled moan is ripped from her throat, her hips rocking up, and she clutches at his arms, her nails digging into his skin.

“Well, princess, then I'll just have to _steal_ it from you.” His rough promise falls into her ear, his hot breath ghosting over the slick skin of her neck, and before she can say anything, he thrusts inside her with a hard jerk of his own hips.

Her back bows at the sudden movement, his name leaving her lips in a chocked cry, and his hand tightens in her hair. A flick of his wrist and the scarf slips away, and she finds him watching her with stormy eyes.

“Again,” he demands.

Her hands press into his back, forcing him down, the muscles rippling underneath her touch, and something hot and dark blooms inside her, like a coiling spiral of burning heat.

“ _Killian_ ,” she whispers his name like a prayer, and his eyes darken before he claims her lips in a bruising kiss, and everything unravels from there.

They're like the sea, moving as one as they lose themselves in each other, a haze of tension and heartbeats, of breathless moans and low groans.

When he murmurs her name, his thumb brushing along her lower lip, her breath hitches and suddenly Emma's body seizes, muscles tightening around him as she falls apart, and it's not long before he follows her, burying his face in the crook of her neck, mouthing her name against her bare skin.

He falls against her, trembling, shaking, but manages to roll to his back, pulling her close without hesitation, and she smiles softly as rests her head atop his chest, wrapping her fingers around his hook.

Emma drifts off to sleep like this, to the sound of his heart as it slows and the sizzling noise of the fire burning in the hearth, the faint smell of the sea after a storm, with a hint of rum and sweat, curling around her.

\- END -


End file.
